Jendā
by RoseMarie21
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si tres de los mugiwara se despertaran y fuesen mujeres? Habrá que averiguarlo
1. ¡Cambiamos!

**Hola mis queridos nakamas 3 vengo con otro fic, no se, se me ocurrio de la nada xd **

**Ah, es antes de el TimeSkip asi que ojo con eso :3**

**Nos leemos abajo!:B**

* * *

Era una mañana normal en el Sunny. ¿Normal? ¿Acaso acabo de decir normal? ¡Para nada! ¡Estaba todo, menos normal! Algunos de los mugiwara, mas concreta mente, el Trío Monstruoso, ¡Se habían convertido en mujeres! ¿Por qué? Por un tipo con su 'Jendā Jendā no mi' (**N/A:** **Jendā es Género**) los había tocado, pero apenas surtió efecto.**  
**

Luffy, pues él estaba riéndose de lo sucedido, realmente no parecía importarle demasiado, y Sanji, ¿que se podría decir de él? Estaba enamorado de su cuerpo, mientras que Zoro sufría por su "Desgracia"

Y por si fuera poco, sus vestimentas cambiaron, Luffy no mucho, lo único en que cambio es que traía un short de mezclilla, y su cabello se alargo mas o menos hasta donde Nami. Sanji, traía un vestido negro con botones amarillos, y abajo una camisa azul, su cabello era como el de Robin. Y por último, Zoro, su ropa no cambio mucho, solo que en vez de botas masculinas, tenía unas botas de tacón, su cabello se quedo casi igual, un poco mas largo.

-¿Qué te pasa Zora-san?- Llego Robin a sus espaldas.

-Es solo que no me gusta éste cuerpo. ¡Y no me llames así!

-¿Entonces como te llamo?

-Solo llámame Zoro Zo-ro.

-Lo entiendo Kenshi-san.

-Realmente no has entendido nada...

-Aún así, ¿Por qué no te gusta? Si así podemos _bañarnos juntas._

Esas palabras llegaron a los oídos de cierto cocinero pervertido...

-¡Robin-chwan! ¡Me gustaría bañarme contigo!

-Lo siento mucho Sanji, ahora mismo yo quisiera bañarme con Zoro.

-MA-RI-MO.

-Espero que no sea problema- Sonrió-. Además, somos mujeres, no tienes porque preocuparte.

-No, no me importa- Hizo su baile de pervertido con ojos de corazón, que en ese cuerpo, no quedaba nada.

-¡Yo no soy ninguna mujer!- Le gritó Zoro.

-Pero en este momento sí.

-...

-En cualquier caso, Kenshi-san, vamos a bañarnos.

-¿Eh? No, yo...

Pero no pudo hablar más porque Robin lo (¿o sería la?) tomo del brazo y lo llevo al baño.

Robin se desvistió, poco a poco, hasta quedar completamente desnuda.

-¿Que acaso no piensas hacerlo también, Zoro?

-Esto en un principio fue cosa tuya...

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-¿Eh? No, yo puedo solo.

-Te ayudo entonces.

Y así, ambos quedaron desnudos y se bañaron juntos. Zoro jamás se había sentido tan raro, sobre todo, de estar bañándose con Robin.

* * *

Al caer la noche, a Nami le tocó guardia, y Robin le pidió a Zoro dormir con ella, para 'No quedarse sola'.

-Oye Robin, ¿Enserio tienes que abrazarme?- Dijo al notar que ella estaba abrazándolo por detrás.

-No, pero me hace sentir segura.- Le sonrió. Y Zoro solo gruñó.

A la mañana siguiente, la fruta había perdido efecto, y el espadachín ya era el mismo de antes. Pero todos seguían dormidos y nadie lo había notado.

-¡Ah!- Dio un gritito Robin al sentir que algo _puntiagudo _y _firme_ estaba en sus glúteos.- Oh... Buenos días _Kenshi-san._- Dijo provocadora al saber que se trataba de la erección de Zoro.

* * *

**Bien, hasta aqui :P que si le digo hago lemmon y a mi no me sale xd bueno, espero les haya gustado este fic todo raro xd nos leemos!:3**


	2. Al despertar

**Hola, decidi hacer una continuacion a mi fic "Jenda" debido a varias peticiones (de unas pervertidillas) que me pedian continuacion con lemmon xd disculpen, no soy muy buena con el lemmon, o mas bien, es mi primera vez, asi que no se que tan buena sea haciendolo, bueno, espero les guste, y nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

-Buenos días Kenshi-san...

-¿Ah?- Dijo a medio despertar

-Un amigo tuyo vino a saludar.- Dijo señalando su entrepierna.

-¿Eh?- Zoro volteó, y se sonrojo demasiado, se levanto de ahí, se calmo y estaba a punto de irse, pero Robin saco manos fleur y cerró la puerta.

-Lo siento, kenshi-san, me has emocionado, y me diste un regalo, es hora de la fiesta, y quiero abrir mi regalo.

-¿Que? No, es que yo...

-Lo siento, pero yo creo que deberías de responsabilizarte, me trajiste un regalo, ahora quiero abrirlo.- Y así, Robin se acercó a él, y comenzó a tocar su miembro. Haciendo así, que la erección creciera.

-No, Robin...- Pero tampoco él quería parar, y comenzó a tocar un pecho de Robin.

-¿Quieres acaso que pare? ¿No deberías hacerlo tu primero?

Pero el no contestó, tan solo comenzó a quitarle la blusa a Robin, mas bien, arrancarla, siguiendo con su short. Y de un momento a otro, Zoro también estaba solo en boxers.

-Disculpa, pero también me gustaría un regalo.

-Ah, aquí lo tienes.- Se quito sus panties (N/A: No se como llamarlo, soy un tanto inocente y nueva en esto, creo que me pongo roja escribiéndolo -/-) Y acerco la cara de Zoro ahí. Pronto, Zoro comenzó a besar y lamer esa zona.

Ella tan solo gemía y disfrutaba, pero lo sabía, el orgasmo estaba cerca.

-Para... Es que... yo...

-Tu comenzaste esta fiesta, mujer, y tengo sed. Y es de buen anfitrión dar bebidas a sus invitados.

Y como quiso, el invitado se sirvió como quiso y bebió todo.

-Zo...ro...

-Vaya, parece que aun queda alguien.- Le quito el brasier, mas bien, lo arranco, como su blusa, y lo lanzo a sabe donde.

El solo masajeaba un pecho, mientras lamía otro. Después comenzó a besarla.

-Creo... que es tiempo...- Dijo agitada.

Y así, Zoro hizo su cometido, entró en ella, lento.

-Kenshi-san, más rápido... por favor.

Y como lo pidió, aumento la velocidad y fuerza, (N/A: a Robin se le rompera la cadera xd).

-Pero entonces escucharon el sonido de la puerta abriéndose...

-¿Zoro? ¿Robin?- Y era el pequeño Chopper.- ¿Qué están haciendo?

-¿Eh? Ah... Estábamos, ¡Entrenando! Sí, eso mismo.

-¿De verdad? Bueno, como doctor, a mi me parece que se estaban apareando...

-¿Eso crees? No, para nada.

-¿Entonces entrenan sin ropa?

-¡Largo de aquí!

* * *

**Y así termina, con el pequeño Chopper descubriendo todo xD, gracias por los review, y ya me voy, antes de que mamá despierte y me pregunte que hacía xd Hasta otra!:D**


End file.
